


Radiant Velocity

by VioletHaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: “You’ll get in touch if you need anything?” Even with his back turned to zip up his suitcase, Dean can smell the concern wafting from him.“I can take care of myself,” Dean assures him. “I did for a very long time before I met you.”Cas lifts the suitcase off the bed and turns to face him. “I know. But now you don’t have to.” His eyes linger on the bite mark partially visible at the collar of Dean’s t-shirt, the one that tells the world he’s been claimed and mated.Dean rolls his eyes. “Yes, I know because you’re an alpha and I’m—”“The most important thing in my life.” Cas says it in the matter-of-fact way he always makes these pronouncements of affection, holding Dean’s gaze with a sincerity and fondness in his eyes that nearly makes Dean squirm.





	Radiant Velocity

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd get out of my comfort zone and try my hand at a little A/B/O... 
> 
> Thank you to superhoney for the beta!

Dean walks into their bedroom frowning at his phone as Cas adds a neatly folded t-shirt to his suitcase. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, uh.” Dean stops and checks his phone again. “One of the guys at work called out sick and Bobby wants to know if I can come in. But I was going to take you to the airport…”

“It’s fine, Dean. I can take a taxi. If they need you at work, you should go in.”

Resigned, Dean leans against the doorframe. “If it were anything else, I’d say no. I really wanted to take you.”

“It’s fine," Cas says again. "I’m all packed and I can just leave from work. It’s halfway to the airport anyhow.” He stops, his nose wrinkling. “Are you sure everything is alright?”

“Yeah,” Dean assures him, doing his best to brush off his concern. “Just a lot of running around today making sure you’re ready for your trip. And I’ll miss you,” he adds, hoping the honesty of that comes through to overpower anything else Cas might be getting from his scent.

Cas smiles at him. “I’ll be back in three days. You’ll barely have time to miss me.”

“I will, but I could never begrudge my nerd boyfriend the chance to watch a once in a lifetime meteor shower. Besides, I’ll have our soft bed and indoor plumbing to console me while you’re off camping in the desert.”

“You’ll get in touch if you need anything?” Even with his back turned to zip up his suitcase, Dean can smell the concern wafting from him.

“I can take care of myself,” Dean assures him. “I did for a very long time before I met you.”

Cas lifts the suitcase off the bed and turns to face him. “I know. But now you don’t have to.” His eyes linger on the bite mark partially visible at the collar of Dean’s t-shirt, the one that tells the world he’s been claimed and mated.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yes, I know because you’re an alpha and I’m—”

“The most important thing in my life.” Cas says it in the matter-of-fact way he always makes these pronouncements of affection, holding Dean’s gaze with a sincerity and fondness in his eyes that nearly makes Dean squirm.

“Yeah, whatever, you big sap. Get out of here and go commune with nature.”

Cas kisses him, long and lingering. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Dean breathes in his scent, noting the tang of apprehension rippling through it. “Go have fun. I’ll be fine.”

As soon as he’s gotten Cas successfully out of the apartment, Dean slumps against the door. He has no idea why his heat is showing up more than a week early, but what he _does_ know is there’s no way Cas would get on that plane if he knew. Cas has been looking forward to this trip for what seems like forever, and Dean isn’t about to let an early heat stand in the way of his well-earned vacation. Right now it’s nothing more than a telltale prickle under his skin, but Dean knows it’s coming. It won’t be the same without his mate here, but he handled it on his own for years and years before he met Cas. He can go back to his old methods just this once.

He feels bad about keeping this from Cas, but there’s zero doubt in Dean’s mind that Cas would cancel his trip in a heartbeat if he knew the truth. Dean can almost hear him, the low rumble of his voice in Dean’s ear as his knot fills him. “This is what I’m here for.”

Even the memory is enough to have a flush spreading through his entire body, and it’s looking like he got Cas out of the house just in time. With no actual work emergency, he changes into loose, comfy clothing and heads to the spare bedroom. In the back of the closet are a stack of boxes he’d brought from his old apartment, things he’s never bothered unpacking since he moved in with Cas. After going through a handful of taped up cardboard cartons, he finds what he’s looking for at the bottom of the pile. Opening the box, he feels the same guilt he did when he’d packed it. Like holding onto this somehow casts doubt on the commitment he and Cas made to each other.

And while he has no reason to doubt Cas, life has taught him again and again that good things don’t make a habit of happening to Dean Winchester. He’d debated long and hard, then tucked the toys and fake knots under some extra bedding. It’s not a large selection, nor is it fancy. They’re utilitarian, made to do a job and dispassionately bought to serve a purpose his body requires. The mere act of unpacking them, holding each one in his hand to feel its cold heft, takes him back to a lonelier time. A time when he hid himself away, convinced that a plastic knot was all he was destined for.

So, yeah. He knows how to do this. He knows how to take care of his own heats. Luckily, they haven’t been nearly as severe since he and Cas became mates. All things considered, this should be a relative walk in the park, and by the time Cas gets back, he’ll be through the worst of it. He won’t lie to Cas about not knowing it was coming, but Cas will simply have to understand. He’s already well-acquainted with the fact that Dean refuses to be some needy omega who needs his mate to drop everything and rescue him.

Dean washes the toys one by one then lays them on the bedside table. In the interest of easy clean up, he takes the old bedding from the box as well and spreads it over their bed.

When his heat hits just after lunch, it hits full force. As the first wave of need grips him, he misses Cas fiercely, and checking the clock, he sees Cas will still be at work for three more hours before heading to the airport. His brain is telling him to call Cas, to confess the truth and get him back here, and the impulse is so strong, he finds himself with his phone in his hand without even realizing it. Gritting his teeth, Dean shuts the phone off, then drops it onto the carpet and kicks it out of sight under the bed. He tells himself that knowing Cas could get home to him so quickly is what’s fucking with his head. Once Cas is on the plane, it’ll stop being an option and the urge to call him is sure to dissipate. He just needs to pull it together and get himself through until then.

He burns with such need so quickly that at first even the fake knot is a welcome respite. Eyes closed, he presses his face into the covers and fucks it in and out of himself, trying to gain some relief while ignoring how wrong the bedding smells. It’s from his old place, stored high on a shelf for a guest bed that rarely got used. He can tell right away that Cas has never been on it, there’s not even a trace of his scent there. With his free hand, he yanks Cas’s pillow close. When he comes, it’s with his face buried in it.

He barely gets a break before his body is on fire again, needing, wanting, _demanding_. Dean checks the clock. There’s no way his heat should be this difficult. It’s got to be the proximity of his mate that’s affecting the intensity. Just get through till Cas is on the plane. It becomes his mantra as he fucks himself. It’ll be easier then. He can do this.

It doesn’t get easier. It’s like his body knows it isn’t getting what it really wants, no matter how much his brain understands the difference. He’s breathless, soaked in his own sweat, slick, and come. None of it gives him more than a few minutes of relief. At one point he finds himself on his hands and knees on the floor, but he can’t reach his phone. Before he can find a way to get it, he’s overwhelmed by need again and abandons the effort. Still on his knees, he can only claw at the bedding to get the toy he left on the bed. Afterwards, he lies naked on the hard floor, panting and ashamed.  

He’s heard that dealing with a mated heat alone could be difficult, but he never imagined it would be like this. It’s relentless, leaving him aching and empty even when the fake knot is inside him. He finds himself getting angry at all the things that are wrong. Cas always makes a nest for them to curl up into as they ride out this storm, but these covers are too rough, too uncomfortable. There’s no warm palm on his back or fingers tightly gripping his hips. No strong body draping over his or gentle hands brushing back his sweaty hair.

He’s made a mistake.

Fear grips him, ice in his veins despite his super-heated skin. He can’t do this, and soon Cas will be a thousand miles away, with no way to get to him. Dean feels the panic rise in him as his stomach churns. And still his heat floods his system, its single-minded purpose making it impossible to think straight. His breathing harsh and rapid, he flips over onto his back, so that he can press one hand against his mating bite, tracing the shape of it with his fingers, trying to ground himself.

It’s then that he hears the front door opening.  

“Dean?”

Cas is in the room in an instant, no doubt alerted to Dean’s state the moment he unlocked the apartment door.

Every part of his being is urging Dean to go to him, to fling himself into Cas’s arms, but it can’t be that simple. Not when he’s lied to Cas. Not when he’s deceived him. Instead, he scrambles to a sitting position, the headboard tightly pressed against his back. Cas has seen him naked a thousand times, but Dean yanks the sheet over himself. “I can explain.”

Cas stays where he is, frozen in place by what he’s seeing. His scent is mostly that of concern, but it’s riddled with confusion as well. “Dean, what’s going on?”

Dean needs to explain, but instead he blurts out, “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“I forgot my phone charger,” Cas says slowly. “I came home to grab it before I went to the airport. I thought you’d be at work.”

Another lie to add to the pile. With Cas so close, it’s hard for Dean to focus on anything other than his nearness, but he clenches his hands into fists and lets his head drop. “I’m sorry.”

“Can I...can I come over there?” There’s a hesitation in his voice that makes Dean feel even worse. All this to prove he can take care of himself, and here’s Cas acting like Dean’s a grenade that might go off at any moment.

There’s a war happening inside Dean’s chest, with shame, guilt, and need all battling it out. Every choice seems wrong. “If you want.”

Cas settles near him, perched on the edge of the bed to leave some distance between them.  Dean can see the tension in his body, the tight set of his jaw, and it isn’t until this moment that he realizes Cas is having to hold himself back just as much as Dean is. Dean breathes in his scent and again gets mostly concern. He’s worried and sad, but there’s no hard edge of anger. He feels his pulse start to settle, and a tiny bit of calm seeps through the fog of his panic. “Why didn’t you call me?”

Dean can only look at him for a moment, the naked hurt on his face is too hard to see. “I wanted you to have this trip. You’ve been looking forward to it for ages.”

“Dean.”

The softness in his voice nearly does Dean in and he has to swallow hard before he can respond. “You can still go. I can manage. It’s just...more than I expected, that’s all.”

Dean hears the rumble of Cas’s growl. He wants to press up against him to feel it reverberate through his chest. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“But, Cas—”

Cas reaches for Dean, lifting his chin so that they’re making eye contact. “Do you want me to leave?”

The next wave is fast approaching, Dean can feel it and no doubt Cas knows it as well. He remembers how awful he felt, how cold and empty and wrong, and he shudders at the thought. “No.”

Cas visibly relaxes. “Ok. We can talk about this later. But right now I’m going to take care of you.” He lets go of Dean to stand up and undress but Dean reaches for his hand.

“Can we…” He crawls onto Cas’s lap. “Like this?”

Dean’s a mess, sweaty and sticky. Cas is still dressed in his work clothes, but he doesn’t hesitate for even a second. He lets Dean gets his slacks undone, and without dislodging Dean from his lap, Cas works them down over his hips. Dean straddles his lap, and when he sinks down onto his cock, he can’t stop himself from letting out a cry of relief. Cas kisses him hard and possessive, tongue pressing in like he’s desperate to fill every part of him. Dean scrambles to unbutton his shirt, needing the reassuring warmth of his skin. It’s so much better this way, face to face, with Cas’s arms wrapped tightly around him. When they have to pull apart to catch their breath, Cas keeps his eyes locked on Dean’s. Dean loses himself in that blue gaze, it anchors him even more than the feel of the knot beginning to swell inside him. Dean lifts himself up, slamming down hard, the urgency driving him to go faster, to take Cas deeper. Cas knows just how to touch him and his hands move to Dean’s hips. With his feet planted firmly on the floor, Cas gets enough purchase to rock himself upwards, his hold on Dean tight enough to leave marks even as his scent floods him with comfort and love. When Cas’s knot begins to catch, so close to giving Dean everything he needs, Cas knows to work a hand in between them, bringing Dean over the edge with practiced, perfect strokes. Dean clenches as he comes, and Cas moans, feeling that wet heat tighten around him. Dean clings to Cas, his face buried in his neck, letting Cas thrust upward until they’re knotted. Dean’s blissed out, but he finds he’s also more clear-headed than he’s been all day.  

He stays tucked in close as Cas rubs his back. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

There’s a long moment with no response, long enough for Dean to worry that he’s gone too far, but Cas must scent the fear in him and he soothes him with soft touches. “When we became a mated pair, it meant we committed to each other.”

Dean knows where this is going. “I know that, but I don’t want you to have to give things up for me.”

“I understand that, but by making this decision on your own, you took away my choice in the matter.”

Dean slumps against him, his folded legs starting to ache. This is the price he pays for wanting to be face to face. “Would you have canceled your trip?”

“Yes.”

“That’s why.”

“Dean.”

“Cas, you’ve been talking about this meteor shower for months. They won’t come around again for almost a hundred years. This was your one chance to see them.”

Cas pushes at Dean, just enough to be able to see his face. He gives a little disbelieving shake of his head. “They’re rocks in the sky.” He smooths back Dean’s hair, then rests his warm palm on Dean’s cheek. “But you? You’re my moon and sun and stars. None of the rest of it matters.”

They stay pressed together, heartbeat to heartbeat, even as Cas’s knot goes down. Then Cas rolls Dean onto his side and holds him some more. Eventually he tugs at the sheet Dean’s spread over the bed, then stops, wrinkling his nose. “Dean.”

“Hmm?”

“This is in no way an acceptable nest.”

“Not even close,” Dean agrees.

Frowning, Cas lets the offending fabric fall from his hand. “This is the biggest insult of all.” Dean laughs, every bit of him relaxed and happy. “Why don’t you go get a shower while I get this place ready. Wait. Let me get you something to drink first.” He kisses Dean’s forehead, his hand lingering on his chest for a moment longer before he gets up.

Dean stretches, aching in all the right places, and sits up. For now, he’s languid and satisfied, but he knows it won’t be long until the next wave hits. Thank his lucky stars, his mate is here.

**Author's Note:**

> My non-explicit fics can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder)
> 
> I am [scones-and-texting-and-murder](http://scones-and-texting-and-murder.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
